coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 87 (11th October 1961)
Plot Val shops for Frank and Ken. She notices the lack of customers in the Corner Shop and tells Florrie that she tried Billy Bargain's Supermart but didn't like it. Getting ready for his interview for Assistant Personnel Officer at Amalgamated Steel, Ken has to re-thread a shirt button but does it badly, much to Frank's frustration. Frank admits he felt sorry for Jim Foster but is cheered up when a letter from David arrives. Elsie is equally pleased that Dennis has sold his guitar to a man from the Orinoco Club although he still owes money on the original purchase. He eagerly awaits his own post, which relates to Dennis Tanner Enterprises. Linda brings it round, as it was delivered to No.9 in error. Minnie buys sandwich spread for a meeting of the Over 60's Club‏‎ to plan their Blackpool trip. Florrie confesses she's very worried about the supermarket. Elsie and Linda return to the corner shop, not liking the supermarket. In No.1, Minnie and Martha find themselves in bitter competition for making the sandwiches for the meeting as Martha has bought ham with her. Albert tactfully suggests some of each. Florrie is pleased to see her customers return, but not Ena, who complains about her prices but still demands tick. Val doesn't know if she should return to Glasgow or not. She wants Ken's help but he won't commit himself. Dennis's mail is a series of jokes from a comic writer for his future acts to use. He reads some out to Jed who thinks they're awful. Doreen and Jean plan to go on the Rovers' trip to Morecambe, Jean going with Jed. Doreen tells Sheila and Jean that Annie's offered her the barmaid's job. Ena, Minnie, Martha, Swindley and Emily Nugent join Albert for the meeting. A hungry Ena demands they serve the sandwiches now and criticises the amount of ham in Martha's. They have got a small response to their trip idea and Emily's suggestion that they merge with the Rovers is taken up, as long as they go to Blackpool. Ken gets the job and starts on Monday. He's pleased when Val tells him she's decided to stay in the Street. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Valerie Tatlock - Anne Reid *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers Guest cast *Jean Stark - Renny Lister Places *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop Notes *Last appearance of Sheila Birtles until 4th June 1962 due to the Equity actors' strike. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The "Over Sixties" hold a noisy meeting to decide on an outing, but the young people in the street are looking farther ahead. Valerie has news for Kenneth, and Dennis considers more ways of breaking into show business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,119,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 087